A Friend Falls
by wrightkbell919
Summary: Mac is kidnapped, when Jack finds MacGyver and his captures, Mac's life is endangered in a shootout. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Mac is kidnapped, when Jack finds MacGyver and his captures, Mac's life is endangered in a shootout.

 _ **This is my first fanfiction so I am sorry if it is not to good. Please feel free to leave a review and help me make my writing better.**_

 _ **None of the characters belond to me.**_

Shots were being fired with a constant fiery. Most of them were gunning for Jack, but Jack and his allies were releasing a fair amount back at Mac's captures. Unluckily that also ment that they were shooting towards the kid, who sat tied up in a plastic chair.

Two Days Earlier

"Mac hurry up, it's pouring out there." Jack was yelling at the dark shadow hurrying towards the car in the heavy rain. Jack was taking Mac home from work, where Mac and Jack had stayed late to catch up on some paper work.

Jack pulled his door shut and started the car. He still had to wait for Mac but at least now he could start drying off.

Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Another shadow was moving directly towards Mac. Jack narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Then suddenly another person's silhouette appeared from the rain, directly behind Mac.

Jack jumped out of rhe car forgetting about the sheets of rain that were falling all around them. Jack sprinted towards Mac but he already knew he would be to late.

"Mac!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, and then Mac's body crumpled to the soaking ground. "NO!" Jack yelled as one of the attackers picked Mac's limp body off the ground and the two figures disappeared.

Jack stopped running and lolooked at where he had seen Mac disappear with his captures. He knew that there was no use chasing them, he could not even see several feet in front of him anymore. The night and the rain making it harder and harder to see.

Jack fell to his knees, he did not care that the rain was pelting his back like hard rocks, or that he was in the middle of a parking lot. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled through the storm. He felt more water running down his face, some of it was just a bit to warm to have been just been rain.

 _ **Sorry it is pretty short. Once again this is my first time writing a fanfiction. Please leave a review and help me get better it would really be appreciated. The story is obviously not over so I will be writing and posting more as soon as possible. Again I'm sorry for any mistakes I made.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no excuse for why I didn't post this earlier, I guess it is because I love starting new stories but I am really bad at finishing them. Sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoy it.** **Again none of the character belong to me.** **Reveiws are all welcome!**

Two figures.

Jack.

His name, yelled in terror.

Pain.

Jack's face of guilt.

Darkness.

Flashes of what had happened came to Mac, as he came from the depths of unconsciousness.

When had that happened? Did they hurt Jack?

Mac forced his eyes open, he had to come up with a plan. And for a plan he had to know the situation he was in.

At first Mac just sweep his eyes over the room to check for danger. At first glance he could not see any, though.

Mac was sitting in a metal chair, his hands and feet were both cuffed to the chair.

Mac closed his eyes and Murdoc's face came straight at him yelling. Mac shook his head and quickly opened his eyes.

This could not be Murdoc, Murdoc would already be in front of Mac creating even more nightmares for Mac to work through.

No, Mac was not in the same room as with Murdoc, this room was brighter. It looked like it use to be a bedroom, but had been abandoned for years.

The walls were painted yellow and blue, reminding Mac of the ocean. He was sitting facing the only door in the room. Behind him and to his left were windows. The floor was old, worn, wood.

After studying the room, Mac started to mess with his handcuffs. Mac was relieved to see that he still had his long sleeved outer-shirt on. From his sleeve he pulled out a small needle. He had carried one with him since, well since the first time he had been kidnapped.

He quickly picked all the locks keeping that were keeping him in the chair. He stood up quietly, most likely his captors were watching his door as a percossion. Even if they weren't Mac didn't want to take that chance.

Mac tested the floor, though it was old it did not seem to squick. He made his way over to the window to his left and looked out. No one was out there, but he saw a rotating security camera on one of the closest trees.

Mac padded over to the other window that had been behind him. Through that window, Mac could see the corner of the building he was in. At the corner, there was a guard standing at attention.

"Shit," Mac muttered to himself. He moved back to look out the other window. He had a better chance of getting out with no one noticing on that side.

Mac took a deep breath, what would Jack be doing if he was with me now? If Mac knew his friend he would be kicking open that door and taking out as many people as he could. Mac shook his head, no that wouldn't work for Jack why would it ever work for me.

Mac looked back out the window. Jack's way sounded the easiest, but there was no telling how many guards and others were in the building. Mac would have to get passed that camera without setting off any alarms.

He would just have to run for it, Mac realized. There was no other option. The camera rotated enough to where it is blind to what is on the other side of it for a few seconds.

The window was old and could easily be unlocked and slid open. Mac scanned it for any triggers or motion sensors. There were none and when the camera turned away again Mac lifted the window then ducked back out of sight.

Mac was ready, the moment Mac thought he was safe of the camera, he hauled himself up and out the window. Not pausing to close the window after him, he shot across the open yard and got to safety just in time.

Mac stayed stationary for several seconds waiting to see if he set off any alarms.

Mac needed to get in contact with Phoenix or at least tell them where he was. They had taken his phone and pocketknife, but Mac had already had an idea.

Mac started to climb nimbly up the tree that was holding the camera. When he reached the top, Mac looked out at the compound he had been help in, it was a wearhouse, that a small house had been attached to.

Mac pailed a little, Jack could be in there somewhere, waiting for Mac to come and save him. Mac had tried to tell himself that they hadn't gotten Jack. He couldn't shake the fear that he was leaving his best friend though.

If they did have him, the best thing Mac could do at the moment was call for renfotcments.

Mac focused back on the camera, then started to mess with the wiring to be able to send a message.

Mac laughed to himself a little when he realized that Jack would have no clue how he had been able to turn a camera into a phone.

Technically it had all of the same parts of a phone, just not in the right order or connected in right way.

Suddenly Matty's commanding voice came from the small and poorly made speaker in front of Mac. "If your name is not Angus Macgyver I will track you down this instant and shoot you myself, you got that?!"

Mac chuckled a little, "Nice to hear your voice too Matty."

"Mac! Oh my gosh I cant believe it's you!" A new voice came over the speaker, Riley's voice." Hold on I'll be right back."

Before Mac could speak a new voice came on the phone, even hearing how worried the voice sounded, Mac sighed with relief. " Mac? Is that really you? Oh my gosh kid, you scared the living daylights out of me. Now tell me where you are, so I can kick some butt and we can come pick you up."

"Hey Jack, are you alright?"

"You've been kidnapped and your asking if I'm ok, kid I'm fine, just I'll be better when we actually get you back."

"Yeah, about that..." Mac froze as he heard someone behind him. They must have had a patrol in the forest that Mac hadn't seen.

Mac knew that his Phoenix team was talking to him, but he wasn't listening anymore.

He heard a shout from bellow him."Hey there's someone in the tree."

"Isn't that the kid the boss had brought in last night ?" One of the men said.

"What the hell is he doing in a tree?!" Another one asked.

"Don't know, let's get him down." Said the first man, who had spotted him.

"Son of a bitch" Mac muttered, thinking that Jack's words worked perfectly in this situation.

 **Thanks for reading! Again, sorry for the really long delay. Also, sorry for any mistakes, I don't think I mentioned anything in the first chapter, but my first language is not English, so sorry.**


End file.
